MISTERI YANG MISTERI
by Lia Cassiopeia YunJaeShipper
Summary: Setiap para author menulis cerita apakah ada sebuah kata terlintas di pikiran kalian?  satu kata yaitu'Kenapa'  Sebuah Fic tanya jawab Author...  Balas dendam dari fic Forever you girl, Dobe-chan yang tidak di ketahu lagi lanjutannya... Lupakan chap 1
1. Chapter 1

**Misteri yang misteri**

Summary: Setiap para author akan menuliskan ceritanya pasti ada sesuatu yang terbesit di pikirannya.

Hanya satu kata yang mampu mengwujudkan pertanyaan itu yaitu'**Kenapa?**'

Tanya jawab bersama para author dan menghadirkan tokoh-tokoh dalam setiap pertanyaan

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Devil Brain (Karena anggota Devil Brain juga binggung)

Genre: Parody,Humor

Rate: k+

* * *

** Cappy pertama:**

1. Asal usul Pairing SasuNaru

2. Asal usul Pairing NejiGaara

Curhat nieh:

akhir-akhir ini Devil Brain di Landa kbinggungan yang sangat.

yah... namanya juga abis menjalanin UTS yang super Byuset gilanya...

apa lagi hari senin ini 27 desember.. REMEDI!

Gyaaaaaaaaaa...!

dan lagi Baka Riyu satu ini malah gak bilang-bilang kalo dia sedang TryOut... astajim...

super dah... gak bisa di andalin nih...

jadi Devil Brain kami sedikit eror...

**teman selama nulis:**

**Distance-Long Shot Party**

**Tell me goodbye-Bigbang**

**Make Love-Super Junior**

**I Heart You- SM'SH(Boyband Indo)**

**Ring Ding Dong-SHINee**

**Gee-Girl Generations**

**Share The World-TVXQ**

**Sunao Na Niji-Surface**

* * *

Lia: Kyaaaaaaaa...

Yuki: ad apa Lia...?

Isty: Iyaa, ada apa

Riyu: jangan nakut-nakutin ah...!

Lia: Gawat.. kunci... kunci... kuncinya ilang...

Yuki:Kunci rumah?

Isty: Kunci sepeda?

Riyu: Kunci Facebook(Password)?

Lia: Bukan... tapi kunci rate M ku... huwaaaaaaaa...!

Yuki: *Sweatdrop

Isty: Hilangnya dimana?

Riyu: Aduh bahaya...

Lia: HIkz... gara-gara itu semua ide yang ada malah langsung lenyap.. selain rate M juga rate-rate yang laen...!

Yuki: Udah- udah... sabar... kan otak devil kita bukan kamu saja... masih ada 3

Isty: yaayayayyayy...

Lia: Makasih Yuki nee-chan, Kaa-san

Riyu: ayo Lia kita cari kunci rate M kamu.. nanti kamu gak bakalan lanjutin cerita yang jadi 'Ganjen War' Ayo...

Yuki& Isty: *Sweatdrop

Lia: ah.. nanti aja.. ow iya.. Please Review My Senpai... tanpa jawaban dari senpai.. Kouhai mu akan menulis dalam keadaan kebinggungan..!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Lupakan Prolog yang tergolong aneh, dan masuklah ke cerita yang sebenarnya. Sesi tanya jawab Author dan Chara yang akan hadir dengan berbagai adegan aneh-aneh dari Para Character "Naruto" dan Para Author Devil Brain

Genre: apa aja terserah?*Duak

Rate: Tet tot,tet tot

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Misteri yang Misteri©Devil Brain

Warning: OC, OOC, MISSTYPO, ALUR SECEPAT ANGIN, ADEGAN GAK PANTES DI TIRU n DEELEL

~Coming to World~  
Suatu hari yang cerah yang gak cerah-cerah amat di Konoha, Pada sebuah taman yang sangat rindang. Tampak lah seorang pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai tokoh utama yang terdapat dalam karangan ayah saya yang bernama Mas Kishi-Kishi*Plak (Masashi-San: Gue gak punya anak kayak loe) Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah **NARUTO UZUMAKI/NAMIKAZE.**

Saat ini terlihat dari raut mukanya ia resah+gelisah, beberapa kali terlihat ia menghebuskan napas dan melirik-lirik pada pemuda yang di sebelahnya, yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya A.K.A Sasuke Uchiha. Seakan tidak memperdulikan sang kekasih yang kebingungan Sasuke dengan lahapnya memakan Tomatnya.

Merasa gak di hiraukan, Naruto menatap ke arah yang lain. Dan terlihatlah beberapa makhluk penghuni Taman(?), seperti ShikaKiba yang tiduran bersama di rumput, NejiGaa yang lagi berpelukan, KakaIru yang berada di semak-semak yang entah apa yang di kerjakan dan juga ItaDei yang berada di atas pohon sedang-melakukan-hal-yang-tidak-bisa-diceritakan-karena-rate-T.

Terlihat lagi Naruto menghela napas 'kenapa jadi kayak gini yaaa? Seharusnya kami semua sekarang sedang bertarung, dan lagi aku harusnya mengejar Sasu-Teme, sekarang~~ ?' Naruto sweatdrop melihat Sasuke yang menelan bulat-bulat Tomat yang masih utuh*emangnya ular.

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI DENGAN DUNIA INI?" teriak Naruto, tiba-tiba terdengar jentikan jari dan di sekitar taman seakan waktu berhenti, semuanya terdiam. "E~eh? Apa yang terjadi? Apa karena teriakan aku yaa?" kata Naruto panik. Lalu terdengar alunan musik yang lembut+ngerock dikit(donlod dulu musik dari Bond yang judulnya Explosive atau Duel, pasti tau maksud saia). Dan dari langit muncul 4 makhluk yang memiliki sayap berwarna Hitam di punggung mereka.

"si-siapa kalian?"tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunainya.

"…. Ara? Dia gak kenal kita Tha?" tanya cewek berambut kepang 2 night blue a.k.a Lia Ichijouji

"Baka, Jelas aja dia gak kenal kita, wong kita aja belom mengenalkan diri!" kata cewek satunya berambut ikat kepang 2 dark blue a.k.a Izty Uchiha.

"yayaya, benar apa kata Iiz. Kalo gitu kenalkan diri kita!" kata cewek berambut pendek kepang 2 Dark Blue a.k.a Riyuma Uchiha

"udah dech, jangan bertengkar mulu napa…!"kata cewek yang lain berambut pendek Night Blue a.k.a Yuki Ichijouji

"yaya, what ever up to you be happy…! Perkenalkan namaku Lia Ichijouji dan cewek rambut pendek di sana adalah kembaranku namanya Yuki Ichijouji, dan di sebelahku namanya Izty Uchiha dan di sebelahnya adalah Imoutounya namanya Riyuma Uchiha, Kami biasa di panggil Devil Brain! Kami datang karena mendengar permohonanmu!" Kata Lia tanpa jeda.

"Permohonan apa? Kayaknya aku gak minta apa-apa dari kalian!"Kata Naruto Sweatdrop

"masa? Jadi alaramnya salah dunk?" Kata Lia pake pose Polos

"BAKA LIA" Treak Riyu*wong Riyu tuh pemarah

"Ampyuni Ekye…! Ekye gak salah Booo!" Lia langsung sembah sujud pada Riyu. Yuki, Izty dan Naruto Sweatdrop

"pada aneh nieh semua, sudah namanya aneh di tambah pula dengan kelakuannya yang aneh…!" Kata Naruto Geleng-geleng kepala.

TWICH"A-PPPUAA KATAMU?" Teriak Lia sambil Berlari ke arah Naruto

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Naruto langsung Lari, dan aksi kejar-kejaran berlangsung

"Gawat, Lia mengamuk…!" Kata Yuki

"ayoo Kita kejar….!"Riyu dan Yuki mengejar Lia dan Naruto

"hn!"Izty dengan santainya hanya berjalan

~Sementara itu~  
"HOY NARUTO! BERHENTI KAU!" Teriak Lia sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya "MAGICAL PLANT" di tubuh Naruto bermunculan tanaman yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Huaaaaa~lepasin gue, lepasin…!"treak Naruto

"heh,KAU TAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN~!Lia mengacungkan tongkatnya, dan di mata tongkat muncul kilatan kecil

"Lia..Lia sabar, devil sabar dicintai angel!" kata Yuki yang menahan Lia

"Yayayay, nanti kita di marahin oleh Elder lagi plus di beri hukuman karena mengacau Dunia Anime tanpa seizin Guild!" kata Riyu mangut-mangut

"gak bisa, dia harus merasakan yang namanya neraka ala gue!"bentak Lia, Naruto begidik.

"yeah, what ever! Lagi pula kamu tuh ya, masa cuman neraka ala loe?" tanya Riyu

"maksudmu?"tanya Lia

"kau tuh terlalu lembut, sini aku yang ajarin…!" kata Riyu maju menhadap Naruto "hey, Naruto!"Naruto menghela napas 'kayaknya dia baik' inner Naruto

"HEH, BERANI SEKALI LOE MENGHINA KAMI SEMUA, KAU TAU KALO NAMA ITU KAMI DAPAT SETELAH PERJUANGAN KAMI SEMUA!" treak Riyu sambil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto, Lia dan Yuki langsung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"hey, kalian ber-4! Dari tadi teriak-teriak terus, tau gak itu sangat mengganggu!" kata Izty yang kayaknya baru nyampe.

"Kaa-san/Iiz!"kata Lia dan Riyu bersamaan.

"Riyu udah dech, lepasin Naruto! Lihat dia ketakutan tuh!" Lia dan Riyu cengok, Yuki tersenyum, Naruto langsung bling-blingan'Malaikat nih…'(Jiah, Naruto kayak Senzi aja menyebut Izty malaikat)

"tumben ya gak ngamuk, biasanya gak kayak itu kan…!" kata Lia memperhatikan Izty yang melepaskan ikatan yang berada di tubuh Naruto

"yayaya! Ada apa yaaa!" Kata Riyu sambil bergaya layaknya detektif

"alah, kok bingung! Biasanya kan kalo Izty ngamuk matanya tuh Blood Ruby, lihat tuh matanya! Onyx!"

"Hooo, dia gak marah rupanya!"kata Lia dan Riyu bebarengan, lalu mereka berdua saling tatap" AYO!"

"he-hey, kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Yuki

"AYO KITA BUAT MARAH IIZ/TY-CHAN!" treak Riyu dan Lia serempak dan langsung mengeluarkan tongkat masing-masing

"hey, kalian mau apa! He-hey!" Lia dan Riyu berlari ke arah Izty "HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" treak Izty, Naruto langsung membeku melihat adegan yang tidak bisa di ceritakan karena ini adaah rate T.

5 Menit kemudian

"ha'ah Cape…!" kata Lia sambil merenggangkan tubuh

"Iiz udah marah gak yaaa?" Riyu menengok ke arah kepulan asap yang berwarna coklat, terlihat ada bayangan makluk yang memiliki mata merah.

"KALIAN~~!" geram makhluk yang berada dalam kepulan asap itu. 'gaswat' Lia, Yuki dan Riyu bertatapan lalu bersiap-siap akan terbang.

"HOY TUNGGU!" treak Izty, Lalu mengejar Lia cs yang udah duluan terbang sampai ke atas awan dan menghilang.

"Kok, main kejar-kejaran?" kata Naruto cengok, tidak beberapa lama muncul kilatan seperti hewan dan di susul teriakan yang memilukan. "a-a…!" Naruto membeku

"hikz!" 3 makhluk yang berwarna hitam legam(baca: Gosong), menjejakkan kakinya di tanah, dan makhuk yang satunya lagi tersenyum devil

"Gue goshong!" kata Lia

"Iiz ja'at, Atitz!" Riyu mewek

"aduh, kalo Taichi lihat aku kayak gini bisa-bisa aku di putusin dia lagi!" kata Yuki yang mengeluarin kaca.

"kalian kurang kerjaan banget yaaa!" kata Naruto yang kayaknya gak takut dengan Devil brain. Lia cs hanya menunduk dan menegpalkan tangan mereka 'Semoga Naruto selalu di kenang'

"APPPPP-UUUUUA" Izty mendeathglare Naruto, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah "MINI KIRIN"CTARRR

"Waw, kecil amet? Amet aja gak kecil!" kata Riyu

"iyayyayya, Izty pilih kasih!" Kata Yuki

"Bahayakan tokoh utama sampai mati, maka kita akan 'the end' sampai sini aja!" kata Izty

"wah, Naruto Bakar!" kata Lia sambil menatap Naruto yang gosong.

"Enak untuk di makan nih!" Kata Riyu tanpa sadar, Naruto yang mendengar langsung bangkit dan Lari

"Kenapa dia lari? Apa dia tidak suka 'Naruto' Bakar?" tanya Lia

"aneh, bukanya dia suka ramen? Apa dia diet menu tambahan 'Naruto'?" Tanya Yuki lagi

"Nanti saja kita kejar, saatnya makan dulu! ITADAKIMATSU!" teriak Riyu. "Hn!" kata Izty, mereka pun melahap 'naruto' bakar yang ada di hadapan mereka

~SKIP TIME~

"Ayo kita kejar Naruto!" Kata Yuki mengacungkan Tangannya

"Pueee, kenyang!"kata Riyu sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya

"Sahatnha manghajhar Nahrutho!" Izty, Yuki dan Riyu sweatdrop. " kenapa kau Lia?" tanya Izty, Lia menunjuk-nunjuk mulutnya yang mengembung

"Jiah, Loe rakus banget sieh!" Kata Riyu sambil mengajungkan jari telunjuknya.

"gluk.. habis aku laper banget, dari tadi aku tuh mengeluarkan jurus mulu!" kata Lia ngeles

"Ya udah ayo kejar Naruto!" Kata Yuki

~SKIP TIME LAGI~

"Huaaa, lepasin gue!"kata Naruto yang meronta-ronta

" Ayo kita mulai rencananya!" kata Yuki. "yapz, ayo kita RAPE dia!" Kata Riyu semangat

"Baiklah, aku bagian atas kau bagian bawah Ok!" Kata Lia menyeringai

DUAK "STOP, BAKA!" Izty langsung menjitak kepala Lia dan Riyu.

"owch! Sakit!" Lia dan Riyu memegangi kepala mereka. "dasar, lebih baik aku saja!" kata Yuki yang geleng-geleng kepala, lalu mendekati Naruto.

"huee, kalian mau apain aku? Kalau mau rape aku sadarin dulu Teme! Dan ganti rate kalian!" Kata Naruto polos. DUAK "S~sama Bakanya!" Kata Yuki yang masih mengepalkan tinjunya, Lia dan Riyu bling-blingan.

"ah, kalian pada gak beres! Sini aku aja!" Kata Izty maju menghadap Naruto " alasan kami kesini karena mendengar harapanmu dan-". "aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu!" Potong Naruto

"dengerin dulu! Dan juga akan membantu sesuatu yang kau bingungkan!" kata Izty

"yang membingungkan, apa yaaa?" tanya Naruto sambil berpikir

"Lelet banget sih! Yang cepetan dunk!' kata Lia sambil geregetan

"Eh, Iiz! Itu SASUKE yag duduk itu Sasuke kan!" kata Riyu menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang terdiam sambil menggenggam Tomat*ingat, waktunya terhenti

"Iya itu Sasuke! Aduh ayank aku keren buanget lagi berpose kayak itu!" Kata Izty yang melompat-lompat ganjen dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Woy, jangan ambil Seme gue!" treak Naruto pakai Toa.

"Izty~ ingat tugas kita~?"tanya Yuki yang kayaknya dari raut mukanya ia sedang menahan marah.

"nah, apa yang ingin di tanyakan?" tanya Lia sambil menata ke arah Naruto yang kelihatanya terdiam.

"ah iya, kenapa aku dan Sasuke bisa jadi kekasih? Maksudku padahal kamikan rival! Terus kenapa aku bisa dalam posisi uke+ sifat polos yang sangat terlalu polos ini?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi. Devil Brain langsung cengok.

"Devil Brain, Fall in!" Izty mundur beberapa langkah dan di susul oleh yang lain.

"Ty, apa jawabannya? "tanya Yuki

"Mana aku tahu, aku kan bukan Yaoi!" kata Izty tegas

"Maksudnya Yuki mungkin adalah Naruto kenapa bisa pacaran dengan Sasuke!" kata Riyu

"Plus Sifatnya yang polos?" tanya Lia

"dan lagi dia uke pula!" kata Yuki menambahi.

"Jiah, You, you and You kenapa tanyanya ke aku? Harusnya Lia yang di tanya dia kan fans sejati yaoi dan Fujoshi akut!" kata Izty menunjuk-nunjuk Lia.

"aku hanya ikutan!" kata Lia nyengir-nyengir

"Kalau begitu!" kata Yuki. "apa? Apa?" tanya Izty, Riyu dan Lia.

"Kita harus minta bantuan dari manusia yang lain! Lalu kita berpencar mencari jawabanya!" kata Yuki

"ide bagus!" kata Izty dan Riyu serempak. " AYO PERGI! Jaa Naruto, tunggu ya kami mencari jawabannya!" Treak Lia.

"HEY LEPASIN GUE!" Treak Naruto

TO BE CONTINUE

DB/N : karena permasalahan tadi, maka kami minta bantuan dari Reader, Author dan Senpai sekalian untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, dan yang sudah Review akan di jadikan OC dalam Fic selanjutnya , dengan cara memberi jawaban beserta ciri-ciri tokoh yang kalian gunakan untuk OC kalian!


End file.
